


Rozmawiając ze Śmiercią

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: "Nie z tego świata" [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Biblia Winchesterów, Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, brak bety, spojlery do s11e20
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: Gabriel kontra Lucyfer. Fragment "Nie z tego świata" i jak czuł się Chuck, po napisaniu go.





	Rozmawiając ze Śmiercią

_Gabriel patrzył Lucyferowi prosto w oczy, gdy ten się podniósł._

_—Lucy… Jestem w domu — powiedział._

_Diabeł podniósł się z podłogi i ruszył w stronę Kali, by ją zabić._

_— Nie tym razem. — Trickster zasłonił pogańską boginię i pomógł jej się podnieść. — Chłopaki! Zabierzcie ją stad! — krzyknął w stronę Winchesterów._

_Sam i Dean wyszli zza stołu i omijając Lucyfera szerokim łukiem, wyprowadzili Kali z sali._

_— Dla dziewczyny? Naprawdę, Gabrielu? Mam nadzieję, że nic nie złapałeś, kiedy zwiedzałeś slumsy — powiedział starszy archanioł lekkim, ale trochę zaniepokojonym tonem._

_Zrobił zabawną minę, gestykulując, jak zawsze przy ich rozmowach._

_— Lucyferze, jesteś moim bratem i kocham cię — zaczął Gabriel, a mina Lucyfera diametralnie się zmieniła. Wyprostował się, przyjmując postawę starszego brata. — Ale prawdziwy z ciebie kutas — zakończył, marszcząc czoło._

_— Coś ty do mnie powiedział? — spytał Lucyfer, przybliżając się do Trickstera._

_— Spójrz na siebie! — Gabriel nie pierwszy raz używał przy nim swojego szyderczego tonu, ale jeszcze nigdy nie robił tego, gdy gra miała tak wielką stawkę._

_Diabeł położył ręce na biodrach, przybierając swoją pozę, którą młodszy z braci pamiętał, jako tę, której należało się obawiać. Nie przestraszył się jednak, a kontynuował spokojnie:_

_— Boo hoo! Tatuś jest na mnie zły, więc rozwalę wszystkie jego zabawki!_

_— Zważaj na swój ton! — warknął Lucyfer._

_— Możesz udawać ofiarę tak długo jak chcesz. Ale ty i ja? My znamy prawdę. Tata kochał cię najbardziej. Bardziej niż Michała, bardziej niż mnie. — Gabriel wyzbył się już całego żalu z tych słów. Nie brzmiały tak gorzko, jak przed wieloma wiekami, gdy uciekał z domu. — Ale wtedy pojawiło się nowe dziecko w domu, a tu nie mogłeś tego znieść. Więc to wszystko, to tylko wielki napad złości. — Lucyfer uśmiechnął się krótko, słysząc to. — Czas dorosnąć._

_Anielskie ostrze błysnęło w świetle zapalonych lamp._

_W tym samym czasie, Dean, Sam i Kali wybiegli z hotelu._

_— Nie wsiądę do tego — powiedziała bogini, wskazując na auto._

_— Ta, wsiadaj do auta księżniczko — rozkazał Dean, siadając za kierownicą._

_Widział jak Sam otwierał Kali drzwi, a chwilę później usiadł obok niego. Gdy tylko jego brat zamknął drzwi, Dean ruszył z piskiem opon._

_— Gabrielu, jeśli robisz to dla Michała… — zaczął Lucyfer._

_— Walić go — przerwał mu brat. — Jeśli stałby tu, to też skopałbym mu dupę._

_— Ty nielojalny… — Diabeł wycelował w niego palcem, zupełnie jakby chciał dać mu naganę._

_— Ależ jestem lojalny! Im! — krzyknął._

_— Komu? — spytał rozbawiony Lucyfer. — Tym samozwańczym bogom?_

_Zaczęli zataczać wokół siebie koło i to mogło wydawać się niezamierzone, ale każdy z nich, dokładnie wiedział co robił._

_— Ludziom, Lucyferze. Ludziom — powiedział Gabriel._

_— Więc jesteś gotów umrzeć, za chmarę karaluchów. Czemu? — Starszy archanioł nie rozumiał, jak jego brat mógł  być tak głupi._

_— Ponieważ tata miał rację. — Głos Trickstera był spokojny i pewny siebie. — Są lepsi od nas._

_— Są zepsuci! Złamani! — Nie wytrzymał Lucyfer. — Niedoskonali!_

_— Cholerna racja. Są niedoskonali — powiedział Gabriel i westchnął. — Ale wielu z nich próbuje. Starają się być lepszymi, wybaczać — odsunął się trochę od brata. — Żebyś widział Spearmint Rhino — chciał przybrać lekki ton, ale niezbyt mu to wyszło._

_Lucyfer wyglądał na zdradzonego._

_— Długo nie opowiadałem się za żadną ze stron — przyznał Gabriel. — Ale teraz jestem w grze i nie jestem ani po twojej, ani po Michała stronie. Tylko po ich._

_Wymienili spojrzenia._

_— Bracie, nie zmuszaj mnie do tego — powiedział słabym głosem Lucyfer._

_— Nikt nas do niczego nie zmusza — przypomniał mu brat._

_— Wiem, że myślisz iż postępujesz słusznie, Gabrielu. — Lucyfer spojrzał na Gabriela smutno, wiedząc o tym, że się skopiował. — Ale wiem, gdzie naprawdę znajduje się twoje serce._

_Starszy z braci odwrócił się nagle, chwytając wycelowane w siebie ostrze i dłoń Gabriela, by wbić je prosto w serce swojego młodszego brata._

_Kiedy zobaczył jego bursztynowe oczy i przypomniał sobie o dawnych czasach poczuł, jakby ten miecz znalazło się w jego sercu, a nie Trickstera._

_— Tutaj. — Odwrócił się, by zobaczyć jak iluzja znika. Znów spojrzał na brata. — Amatorskie hokus-pokus. Nie zapominaj, że nauczyłeś się tej sztuczki ode mnie, młodszy bracie._

_Przekręcił ostrze bardziej, a łaska zaczęła ulatywać z Gabriela w rozbłysku jasnego światła. Lucyfer puścił go, oddychając płytko, usiłując pogodzić się z tym co właśnie zrobił._

_Zabił swojego młodszego braciszka. Tego, którego obiecał chronić ponad wszystko. Przełknął ślinę i spojrzał na naczynie, które niegdyś było jego bratem._

_Na podłodze wypalił się skrzydła, ślad który pozostanie tu na zawsze._

 

Śmierć odłożył kartki podane mu przez Chucka i spojrzał na samego autora. Wyglądał okropnie. Gorzej niż po opuszczeniu swoich dzieci. Gorzej niż po zamknięciu Lucyfera w klatce.

— Jesteś pewien? — spytał, a ten ledwo na niego spojrzał.

— On nie żyje — jego głos był przerażająco smutny. — Umarł przeświadczony o tym, że nie kochałem go tak mocno, jak Lucyfera, rozumiesz? Umarł, będąc pewnym że opuściłem go na dobre. Nie wyczuwam go! — krzyknął zrozpaczony. — Nie wyczuwam! Co oznacza, że albo się przede mną ukrył, albo nie żyje. Nie da ukryć się przed Bogiem — powiedział gorzko, pijąc whisky prosto z butelki.

— To Trickster-archanioł — przypomniał mu Śmierć. — Twój syn. Na pewno żyje i się ukrywa. Poza tym, nie zapominaj że rozmawiasz ze Śmiercią. Mam władzę nad całymi zaświatami i jestem informowany, gdy ktoś, obojętnie anioł, czy potwór, demon czy człowiek. Nie ma go po tej drugiej stronie, wierz mi. A to oznacza, że musiał znaleźć jakiś sposób. Przewidział swoją śmierć, co nie jest wcale takie proste — uświadomił mu. — Sam mówiłeś o płycie, w której zostawił Winchesterom wskazówki. Przewidział to wszystko — powtórzył. —  Na pewno żyje. Nie ma go u mnie.

— Chciałbym byś miał rację, przyjacielu — Chuck spojrzał na niego, a Śmierć dostrzegł, jak pusty był jego wzrok. Jakby stracił całą nadzieję. — Naprawdę bym tego chciał.

 


End file.
